


Never Saw That One Coming...

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the quiet ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw That One Coming...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaney/gifts).



  


Recipient: Delaney  
Prompt: Auron and Jecht watch in astonishment as Braska starts a bar fight.


End file.
